


Between the Lines: Glossary

by jadetea



Series: Between the Lines [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: A character and world glossary for my story "Between the Lines."I originally had this as the first chapter, but being one chapter off is driving me insane, so I'm posting it separately, as part of a series.





	1. Character Notes

**Character notes : **

**Ruby (Half-Elf Artificer)** :

 

> Ruby began tinkering at a young age, and as she grew she blended magic and mechanics without thinking much of it. Her talents were recognized at a young age, however, she also worked hard to gain the skills she uses today. She spends her days traveling with her half-sister, Yang, taking on bounty contracts and wiping out bandit clans, etc.

Preferred Weapon: Crescent Rose, a weapon of her own design. At rest, it takes the shape of a metal baton she wears on the small of her back. When drawn, she can mentally command it to change shape into her chosen weapon (usually a scythe).

Ranged Weapon: Crescent Rose, in crossbow form

**Weiss (Elven Psion) :**

 

> The Schnee are a prominent family in Fraeja, where they control the crystal mines of Vyglaz. When her family discovered her psionic powers, Weiss was sent to Skolaris, the heart of magical study, in the neighboring kingdom of Arcaeus. There, she developed her powers to become a versatile telekinetic with some telepathic prowess. Her studies in Skolaris opened her eyes to the corruption in the family business instigated by her father, leading her to sever ties with them and setting off to reclaim the Schnee name.

Preferred weapon: An enchanted staff, crafted from Schnee crystal

Ranged weapon: Her staff, though she keeps a magic dagger on hand for emergencies

**Blake (Faunus Rogue):**

 

> Blake grew up as the child of the chieftain of Menagerie, an independent city-state for Faunus located northwest of Munwind. Faunus are less commonly seen in the east, where they face rampant discrimination for their shapeshifting abilities. Blake became disillusioned with her idyllic life in Menagerie in her youth and left home with her childhood friend Adam to further Faunus liberation. Her travels with Adam hardened her, however after a certain event she left him in disgust. Now she wanders from town to town, working as a bounty hunter or mercenary.

Preferred Weapon: Kusarigama

Ranged Weapon: Xen’drik boomerang, though she keeps a pouch of mundane throwing knives as well

 **Yang** **(Human Fighter):**

 

> Yang was probably born punching and kicking. While Ruby spent her childhood turning her toy blocks into magical artifacts, Yang spent her youth picking fights and stirring up trouble. To be fair, a good portion of the fights she picked were with other kids who made fun of Ruby, the quiet girl who talked more with hunks of rock than other people. While Yang doesn't always get exactly what her baby sister is doing, she’s always been supportive of Ruby and all her…quirks. Yang has taken care of Ruby ever since their parents passed away defending their home village in a bandit raid. Now that they're a little older, the two sisters have hit the road to find a new home for themselves—and also to find some adventure on the way

Preferred weapon: Yang

Ranged weapon: Also Yang

 


	2. World Notes

**World Notes:**

  
**Xudea [zoo-DAY-uh]**

Xudea encircles the Vyzorn Ocean and borders the Rifted Sea to the south. The six main kingdoms of Xudea are:

 

**Arcaeus, The Snowcapped Sanctuary**

**Capital: Sk** olaris

 

 

> Arcaeus is located within the frozen peaks of the Crystal Mountains. The capital of the kingdom was built atop the remains of an ancient, arcane civilization. In general, Arcaeus is a safe haven for arcane practitioners who may be otherwise conscripted into military service.
> 
> Outside of Arcaeus, the kingdom has a reputation for being a sanctuary for dark mages, however, in reality the citizens of Arcaeus are held to a code of standards first written by the founding council of the kingdom. While free exploration of the arcane arts is encouraged, the Arcane Assembly maintains strict regulation over darker arts, especially necromancy.

**Fraeja, The Frozen Kingdom**

Capital: Blekvorst

 

 

> Between the icy peaks of the Crystal Mountains and the blustery sands of the Keshkar desert lies Fraeja, the Frozen Kingdom. The kingdom is famous for its mystical crystal weapons, crafted by the dwarves who live underneath the Mount Vyglaz.
> 
> The rest of the frozen tundra is populated by a mix of arctic gnomes, elves, and surface dwarves. While crystal weapons are the kingdom’s main export, the rest of the kingdom also produces raw materials for ice elemental magic for trade.

**Aikesh, Paradise of the Sand**

Capital: Sadith

 

 

> Aikesh is located on the eastern region of Xudea, bordered by the Vyzorn ocean and the marshes of Munwind. The country is mostly desert, with smaller towns collecting around the few oases. The two main cities of Aikesh are Sadith, the capital city and Haven, a large settlement based around the Sparkling oasis.
> 
> The sands of Aikesh are known as a safe haven for bandits who are capable of surviving in such a wasteland. Few traders are willing to cross the Keshkar desert to trade with Sadith, so much of its supplies are obtained through trade over the Vyzorn ocean.

**Munwind, The Free Lands**

Capital: Syntrum

 

 

> Most of the shrublands in the center of Xudea are settled by a collection of independent city-states loosely governed by the central capital of Syntrum. Collectively, these city-states are known as Munwind, or “The Free Lands”.
> 
> Each city-state has its own independent government, and are united by loose alliances under the Munwind banner. Before the city-states of Munwind were allied together under the banner of Syntrum, the area was plagued by near constant power struggles as war lords vied for control over more territory. After uniting most of the city-states under the Syntrum Accord, the region has mostly stabilized.

**Seldwyn of the Blessed Plains**

Capital: Fecunir

 

 

> South of the Myrx Bluffs, the Blessed Plains are home to the kingdom of Seldwyn.The fertile soil and flowing rivers of the Blessed Plains allow for a thriving agricultural economy within Seldwyn.
> 
> The eastern region of the Blessed Plains are home to developed farmlands and the capital city of Fecunir. The lands west of the Jokir river are home to the native elves and gnomes of the land, who were exiled from their homes when humans settled on the plains.

**Lunthor, The Last Bastion**

Capital: Stutverk

 

 

> Lunthor is the most ancient civilization on the continent – tracing its history all the way back to the Emergence. The capital city of Stutverk has survived countless wars, sieges, and disasters and lives on as the cradle of civilization.
> 
> The kingdom is also home to the Keepers, an ancient organization dedicated to containing and defending against the Abyssal Void, located in the southeast region of Xudea. The Keepers are headquartered in the ridge of the Myrx Bluffs, in a large tower they call Luftvart

 


	3. Ruby's Creations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glossary of Ruby's creations/inventions, ordered by chapter introduced to avoid spoilers.

**Chapter 1:**

Crescent Rose:

A baton-sized steel rod that Ruby usually keeps holstered on her lower back. While touching it, Ruby can command the rod to change form. She’s most proficient with it as a quarterstaff, but she’s _really_ attached to how cool she looks when it’s a scythe.

**Chapter 4:**

Bag of Folding:

A young Ruby asked the universe if she could store her bag inside itself. The universe shrugged and let it happen. In practice, this means that Ruby’s Bag of Holding is usually stored inside it’s own pocket dimension until she summons it. What looks like her putting things into her cloak is her actually summoning the bag around her hand, before sending it back into itself.

It’s existence still befuddles Yang, who uses a traditional Bag of Holding instead.

**Chapter 6:**

Eyeby [eye-bee]: (technically first mentioned in Chapter 5, formally referred to in Chapter 6)

A small piece of ceramic, about the size of a gumball. Ruby can leave these in places and later use them as a beacon to scry through. She can only see through them, but she’s learned how to read lips in order to make the most of it

 

The Bowl:

Ruby draws a circle and forms a sphere of magical force. The sphere aligns its equator with the drawn circle. Ruby can pick what goes in and out of the sphere. By default, she allows air and guests to pass freely, and partially blocks photons leaving it. (She has yet to realize that's how vision through the sphere works, she just wanted to be able to see out, and obscure the inside)

 

Helping Hands:

Small, wispy spirits that can perform basic tasks. They are slightly psychic, and can sense how the user wants a request performed.

 

Infinisink:

Ruby linked an everlasting flask of water to a bowl. Basically, the way the flasks work is that they pull water from its Elemental plane. Ruby linked the basin so that the flask will pull from it, causing the water to cycle through. When she’s finished, the basin uses its indirect link to send any remaining water back to the Elemental plane.

 

Punchline:

Ruby refuses to call them that (mostly from sulking over not coming up with it first). The wraps help protect Yang's fists, and she can spend charges to have force energy shoot forward. She has a limited number of charges that reset every day.

 

Who's There?:

Ruby's door knocker. When knocked the first time, it links the target door to the space it hangs in. The second knock...knocks on the door. Once used, it requires a week to recharge. It can only be linked to one door at a time, and changing the door it’s linked to requires time and material components.

The door remains there for up to 3 hours, but can only be opened from the inside. If the knocker is damaged enough while hanging on a door, the door dispells and the knocker falls to the ground.

 

See-Go room:

A special room in Ruby and Yang’s home that is used for expedient travel. Ruby uses the mirror in the room as a focus to set a destination, which can be traveled to by walking through the door frame. She found out that she can actually use both sides of the door frame, so two people can walk through simultaneously—they’ll end up back-back upon exiting. The portal only works one way, so once you step through, you can’t go back.

 

Rubaboom:

Metal orbs about the size of a tennis ball. On contact, Ruby can set a countdown timer, which will trigger them to explode once finished. Once the orbs are primed, they can be set off early if damaged or violently shaken. However, in their dormant state they are quite stable, and will only burst if exposed to extreme heat.

 

Rose Band:

An enchanted piece of jewelry that can allow its wearer to Send a message to linked bands up to twice a day. Wearers can also focus on their band to sense the status of linked bands, and the location of the last Send from each band. At the start of the story, Ruby has made bands for Yang, Qrow, and herself—she and Yang were still looking for components to make one for Penny.

 


End file.
